Infidelity
by abysm
Summary: Un error puede arruinar muchas cosas. Harry va a descubrir que no valoró lo que tenía y tal vez tenga que pagar un precio demasiado alto. SLASH DracoHarry
1. Default Chapter

Título: Infidelity  
  
Autor: abysm  
  
Disclaimer: Sí, sí...Los personajes son de JK Rowling... ¿Contentos?  
  
Advertencias:AU - Voldemort ya no existe y esto será slash Draco / Harry. Tendrá un par de escenas explícitas (LEMON!!!), más adelante, así que... si le molesta... No siga leyendo, sipi?  
  
Summary: Un error, uno solo puede arruinar muchas cosas. Harry va a descubrir que no valoró lo que tenía y ahora quizas tenga que pagar un precio demasiado alto.  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
La noche era bastante cerrada y salvando algunas luces en las esquinas, todo el resto estaba sumido en sombras. La figura de capa negra y capucha atravesó el espacio abierto e ingresó en el Callejón Knockturn.  
  
Le desagradaba bastante tener que meterse en ese sitio, pero la razón que lo impulsaba era demasiado importante como para detenerse en ese momento. Apenas unos metros más y se encontró con la puerta de madera pulida. Verificó la dirección y el nombre inscriptos en la placa y tocó suavemente.  
  
La joven que abrió, le sonrió con benevolencia, haciendo apenas un ademán para invitarlo a entrar y cerrar tras él. En silencio lo escoltó hasta el estudio donde el señor Julien lo recibiría. Para sus adentros, antes de retirarse y dejarlo solo, la joven pensó en la deferencia que habían hecho con ese mago al darle una cita en un horario tan poco habitual a los dados por el señor Des Cars.  
  
El dueño de una voz suave, era tambien el dueño de aquel estudio; un hombre de aspecto sereno y edad imposible de predecir. Con aplomo y total seguridad, tendió la mano al caballero frente a él y luego tomó su lugar en el escritorio.  
  
Ambos charlaron un rato, unos cuantos minutos, durante los cuales, el señor Julien hizo las preguntas que consideró convenientes y preparó un hechizo que debía ayudar a su visitante.  
  
Poco después, la figura oscura salió del Callejón Knockturn rumbo a su hogar.  
  
***************** *********************  
  
Harry salió del departamento de forma casi intempestiva. No era raro lo que le sucedía, siempre le pasaba eso al ir a visitar a su amante.  
  
En realidad, los últimos momentos lo sumían en un estado de ansiedad casi insoportable, no disfrutaba nada, lo único que quería era salir de ese sitio y regresar a su casa.  
  
Ésta no había de ser la excepción, de manera que escapando de los brazos de su amante, se había precipitado a la salida cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Recostado apenas un momento en el pasillo en penumbras, pensaba en que las cosas eran mucho mas fáciles para llegar a la cita.  
  
Estaban en el lado muggle de la ciudad, por lo tanto, apenas se preocupaba por eso. Conocía al detalle la manera de moverse en esos sitios, no había posibilidades de que su mundo se mezclara en ése.  
  
Salía de Londres Mágico a través del Caldero Chorreante, como siempre y luego se internaba en aquel otro Londres al que la mayoría de sus conocidos evitaba ir. Se movía con total seguridad ya fuera caminando o tomando los medios de transporte que fueran necesarios para llegar a esa zona apartada y un tanto bohemia. El edificio tambien era viejo y algo oscuro, pero parecía estar a tono con la aventura, subia las escaleras de madera porque el elevador no parecía del todo confiable y golpeaba con suavidad la puerta de pintura descascarada.  
  
Todo se fundía al minuto siguiente, cuando era recibido en el interior, y cualquier tipo de duda se olvidaba al calor de los besos y los abrazos.Pero luego, al final siempre tenía que irse, tenía que enfrentar esos minutos previos a la despedida que eran casi insoportables. Después se lanzaba hacia la salida, y casi siempre descasaba un segundo tras la puerta, antes de tomar aire y descender los dos pisos por la escalera desvencijada.  
  
Bien, ya casi estaba, ahora solo tenía que ganar la calle.  
  
Se ajustó la capa al cuello porque afuera hacía bastante frío pero no usó la capucha, en medio de un barrio muggle, era demasiado llamativa. Encaró el último tramo hacia la puerta, pero una presencia inesperada le obstruyó la salida en toda su amplitud.  
  
- Así que por fin te encuentro.- la voz dura, destemplada resonó demasiado alto en el vestíbulo vacío.- No te basta todo lo que tienes... Tambien tienes que tomar las cosas de otros...  
  
Harry apenas pestañeó detras de las gafas, incrédulo.  
  
- ¿De...de qué estás hablando...?- tartamudeó, tratando de rodear al individuo, pero aquel no se lo permitió.  
  
- ¿Haciendote el desentendido, eh? Vaya, así que ése es el juego...  
  
- Escucha, debes... debes estar equivocado...  
  
- Oh, no... yo te conozco muy bien... Vienes de la casa de Phillipe, ahora sé porqué él tiene tan poco tiempo para mí en estos días... Grandísimo hijo de...  
  
- Por Dios, deja de gritar así...- interrumpió Harry, pero de manera casi inconciente retrocedió un poco. "Es un muggle, no puedo defenderme contra él usando magia..."  
  
Instintivamente tanteó su varita en el bolsillo interno de la capa, pero no podía arriesgarse, tenía que tratar por otros medios. Iba a ser difícil.  
  
A pesar de sus 23 años, Harry nunca había dejado de ser delgado, y con un poco de buena voluntad y parándose muy erguido llegaba a rozar el metro ochenta; pero el hombre que en ese momento le impedía salir del edificio era inmenso, ligeramente pasado de peso, y bastante mas alto que él. Estaba evitando mirarlo al rostro por la angustia de que realmente aquel lo conociera y pudiera confirmarlo así que no podía decir mucho del resto de su fisonomía aunque sí podía decir que su vestimenta dejaba bastante que desear.  
  
- Claro... Así que así es la forma en que hablan los caballeros...- continuó socarrón, pero con menos volumen mientras hacía una lenta evaluación de él.- Ahora te vas de aquí a tu casa, seguramente con servicio doméstico que te hacen la vida simple... Todo lo que el dinero puede comprar para que la existencia sea más fácil... No como nosotros, los que simplemente tenemos que trabajar y deslomarnos para un sueldo miserable...  
  
- Por favor... Tengo que irme...  
  
De pronto, Harry tuvo una corazonada, una especie de inspiración. Ese tipo solo quería sacarle dinero, lo único que quería era eso, por ese motivo hablaba tanto de lo que tenía y él no. Apresuradamente, metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y sacó todo el dinero muggle que llevaba, algunos billetes, varias monedas.  
  
- Escucha, toma... Es todo lo que tengo...Tómalo todo, no volveré por aquí, te lo prometo...  
  
El otro tomó el dinero con una mirada oblicua, extraña y sonriendo se quitó de la puerta. Harry se lanzó a través del hueco hacia el frío de la calle, pero al pasar junto al hombre no pudo dejar de oírlo.  
  
- Perra...  
  
El insulto lo alcanzó a pesar de haber sido casi un susurro pero no lo detuvo. Apenas estuvo fuera, empezó a caminar a toda velocidad, rumbo a algún lado.  
  
En realidad, ni siquiera veía hacia dónde iba, el encuentro lo había trastornado demasiado. Apenas veía los rostros de las personas que desfilaban a su lado, circulando por la calle. No podía creerlo, no podía ser cierto que ese tipo en verdad lo conociera.  
  
Un autobús se detuvo junto a él y se subió sin meditar demasiado si era el que necesitaba pero encontró unas monedas para pagar el boleto.  
  
Se desparramó en el primer asiento que encontró libre y dejó escapar el aliento en un suspiro largo.  
  
"No es posible, no puede conocerme...Nadie me conoce en este lado de la ciudad... A menos que sea alguno de los muggles que conocí cuando vivía con mis tíos... Cielos, no lo sé, casi no lo miré a la cara..."  
  
De repente toda esa travesía se le ocurría insensata, indigna de él. Lo único que de verdad le importaba es que ése no fuera un conocido de su 'otro' mundo, donde las repercusiones de sus actos siempre eran más descontroladas de lo que se permitía pensar.  
  
Luego de la derrota de Voldemort, había esperado que todos se olvidaran de él y lo dejaran vivir en paz, pero parecía que paz no era una palabra diseñada para él.  
  
Los odiosos reporteros de 'El Profeta' y 'The Quibbler' no lo dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra, de hecho la única manera de librarse de ellos era ir al lado muggle de la ciudad, donde aquellos no se atrevían a seguirlo.  
  
"¿Pero y si ahora sí lo hicieron? Podrían haber conseguido muggles que trabajen para ellos, con algun pequeño engaño..."  
  
La posibilidad podía ser real, no era una cosa tan extravagante o rebuscada y él lo sabía. Ahora sí que el temor que siempre parecía aletear en su pecho se convirtió en un viento más frío que el que corría por las calles oscuras. Miró hacia afuera, notando por primera vez que no conocía el lugar donde estaba y tambien que no había mirado en qué autobús había subido. Maldiciendo, bajó en cuanto pudo, encontrándose en un sitio completamente desconocido y casi sin dinero. Le había dado casi todo al fulano ése.  
  
Echó una mirada en derredor, casi esperando ver a alguno de los reporteros detrás, pero no había casi nadie en las calles. Preguntó en un negocio y supo que no estaba demasiado lejos del Caldero. No le quedaba pues más remedio que caminar. Calle tras calle se obligó a repasar una y otra vez lo sucedido, notando la poca atención que le había prestado al individuo y maldiciéndose por eso.  
  
Regresó a través del Callejón Diagon, como la mayoría de las veces hacía, desde allí ya no se arriesgó a un encuentro desagradable con la gente de los periódicos y se apareció directamente en el vestíbulo de su casa.  
  
Su casa.  
  
La casa donde vivía y que en realidad no era suya, sino de Draco.  
  
La casa donde vivían juntos desde hacía casi cuatro años.  
  
La Mansión Malfoy.  
  
Un elfo se acercó y con un gesto humilde extendió las manos para pedirle la capa, pero de alguna manera no lo vio, absorto en los recuerdos de lo sucedido.  
  
Era casi la hora de la cena. Intentando parecer natural, tratando de sacar el suceso de su mente, entró a la sala, donde sentado en uno de los cómodos sillones ubicados frente a la chimenea, lo esperaba Draco. Estaba leyendo el periódico y levantó la vista en cuanto lo escuchó entrar. Le sonrió, amable y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para levantarse e ir hacia él.  
  
- Es un poco tarde, querido.- le comentó en tono de suave reproche y lo besó suavemente en los labios.  
  
Ese beso despertó una penosa sensación de culpa en el joven de ojos verdes, pero intentó dejarla pasar.  
  
- ¿Y qué te entretuvo tanto?  
  
- Yo... ehmmm... bueno, estaba con... Ron. Él y Herm querían ir a comprar algunas cosas... y los acompañé...- dijo, enfurecido consigo mismo por mentir de una manera tan idiota.  
  
En general era más cuidadoso con lo que decía, armaba alguna cosa más creíble y más a cubierto de cualquier eventual intento de averiguación.  
  
"Eso me pasa por improvisar, maldición".  
  
Pensaba eso en tanto Draco lo escoltaba con gentileza por el brazo rumbo al comedor, donde la cena ya estaba dispuesta.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Harry? Te noto algo inquieto... No te quitaste la capa.- dijo, sentándose a la mesa.  
  
Ofuscado por este nuevo desliz, Harry manoteó el broche mientras salía rumbo a la sala, donde encontró un elfo dispuesto a recibirla. Regresó al comedor para tratar de retomar las cosas por el camino que siempre seguían, pero no había caso.  
  
Su mente volvía una y otra vez a los sucesos ocurridos y recordaba la firmeza en la voz del tipo aquel, asegurándole que lo conocía. El solo pensarlo lo hacía estremecer, pero intentaba por todos los medios sosegarse, que Draco no se diera cuenta que casi no había probado la comida de su plato porque todo tenía gusto a cenizas.  
  
Así, la cena había transcurrido entre conversaciones más que aburridas y cuando al final se fueron a dormir, prácticamente cayó rendido en cuanto apoyo la cabeza en la almohada. Al día siguiente, una vez que Draco se marchó a sus negocios, pudo meditar con calma toda la situación, analizarla y luego decidir qué pasos seguir.  
  
El primer paso sería enviar una misiva a su amante. Ya no lo vería más, eso era seguro, ni el día que habían convenido ni ningún otro. No iba a darle mayores explicaciones. Luego debía pensar en las posibilidades de un encuentro fortuito con ese tipo, por lo tanto tampoco volvería al lado muggle de la ciudad, al menos no a ese barrio. Con eso esperaba cubrir un probable encuentro no deseado.  
  
De cualquier manera, era imposible que aquel hombre conociera su nombre o su dirección o cualquier cosa acerca de él viviendo allí.  
  
"Si, eso debo hacer. No debo volver a ese sitio nunca más" pensó mientras cerraba el libro que infructuosamente había intentado leer.  
  
TBC... 


	2. Capitulo 2

Título: Infidelity  
  
Autor: abysm  
  
Disclaimer: Sí, sí...Los personajes son de JK Rowling... ¿Contentos?  
  
Advertencias:AU - Voldemort ya no existe y esto será slash Draco / Harry. Tendrá un par de escenas explícitas, más adelante, así que... si le molesta... No siga leyendo, sipi?  
  
Summary: Un error, uno solo puede arruinar muchas cosas. Harry va a descubrir que no valoró lo que tenía y ahora quizas tenga que pagar un precio demasiado alto.  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
Revisó una vez más su vestimenta. Se veía bien, la ropa le sentaba de maravillas, cosa que era de esperar, ya que Draco le costeaba lo mejor en prendas de confección a medida.  
  
Ya no quedaba nada del adolescente desgarbado y mal vestido que todos habían conocido en Hogwarts. Ajustó un poco el sueter para que quedara bien en los hombros y sacudió un poco la cabeza para que el cabello tomara un aire casual, casi informal y por una vez, aquella mata oscura decidió hacerle caso.  
  
Tomó la capa porque afuera hacía frío y salió.  
  
Algunos días atrás había procedido según lo que había meditado y le había mandado una misiva corta pero precisa a su amante donde le informaba de forma escueta que ya no podía verlo de nuevo sin darle mas explicaciones.  
  
Al cabo de un par de días, gracias al correo muggle, llegó la respuesta. Era una carta desesperada, donde le pedía algún tipo de excusa, lo acusaba de ingrato, pero al mismo tiempo le suplicaba al menos una entrevista más; un encuentro donde pudiera saber si todo se debía a alguna falta cometida, que sin saber pudiera haberlo herido.  
  
El pedido, a un tiempo demandante y lleno de súplicas, le hizo tambalear un poco la decisión. No había esperado una devoción tan súbita y en cierta forma, eso lo excitó.  
  
Desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás no sentía esa vivacidad, de manera que cedió un poco, y le concedió una cita en un bar del lado muggle de la ciudad.  
  
"No estoy haciendo nada malo ahora... Lo veré en un lugar público y nadie podría acusarme de guardar otras intenciones, o ver algo más de lo que habrá..." se dijo mientras salía según su ruta habitual.  
  
Apenas entró en el local donde se habían citado, dejó que su vista recorriera el lugar y lo vio sentado en una mesa apartada, ya esperando. El joven saltó del asiento en cuanto lo vio, y si no se lanzó hacia él, fue porque vio su gesto para que aguardara. En cuanto tomó asiento, aquél le lanzó toda clase de preguntas, con una angustia sobrecogedora, que para Harry fue a la vez agradable y penosa.  
  
Escuchó sus reproches, la agitada reiteración de sus interrogantes, sin dar ninguna respuesta a ellos, sobre todo al más urgente: el saber por qué había decidido terminar con esa relación que se presentaba tan llena de promesas.  
  
Algunos minutos después, luego de una conversación repleta de palabras apasionadas, Harry dio por finalizada la cita sin haber dado por su parte la menor señal de arrepentimiento en su decisión; aunque en su interior, una flama ardía con una intensidad desconocida.  
  
Camino de regreso a su mundo, meditaba en las implicancias de lo sucedido, porque aquello ponía una chispa de aventura en lo blando de su existencia.  
  
No se sentía así desde que había estado en el colegio, más exactamente durante el último año, cuando su vida era tan agitada y llena de emoción que casi no tenía tiempo para pensar. Había demasiado peligro en ese entonces, pero al menos su existencia tenía el latido de la vida.  
  
Pensando en eso, su paso era vivo, caminaba erguido como tiempo atrás, cuando era casi la única carta de triunfo para derrotar a Voldemort y por eso atravesó el Caldero pero no se apareció directamente en su casa, sino que prefirió disfrutar la caminata, disfrutar el aire picante que le llenaba los pulmones de una manera nueva.  
  
Se detuvo frente a los portones de hierro forjado pensando que si no se aparecía dentro iba a tener que deshacer el conjuro de la reja y entonces una mano pesada se apoyó sobre su hombro.  
  
- ¿Otra vez tú...?- balbuceó antes de poder darse cuenta porque el propietario de la mano lo miraba desde un rostro pétreo, que sonreía con sorna.  
  
Demasiado tarde recordó que parte de su plan original había sido no reconocerlo si volvía a cruzarlo. Demasiado tarde.  
  
- Tienes el paso veloz, Potter.  
  
Harry se estremeció al oír su nombre en los labios de este tipo.  
  
"Lo sabe, sabe mi nombre, mi dirección... Estoy en sus manos..."  
  
- Vaya que sí. Me costó lo mio mantenerme a tu paso.- continuó aquel mitad reproche, mitad amenaza.  
  
- ¿Y ahora... qué quieres...?  
  
- Bueno, no eres tan inteligente después de todo, Potter...- la voz se regodeaba al pronunciar su nombre.- Sabes perfectamente cual es el motivo.  
  
- Yo... no sé de qué estás hablando... No lo he vuelto a ver... Déjame en paz.  
  
- ¡Mientes!- casi gritó esta vez.- Yo los ví en el bar, te seguí desde allí...  
  
- No grites, por Dios...- pidió y casi sin darse cuenta miró alrededor, casi esperando ver a alguno de los reporteros que continuamente vigilaban la mansión en busca de alguna noticia.  
  
- Bien, todo tiene un precio, deberías saberlo. Después de todo, yo no tengo trabajo y tengo que subsistir... No tengo quien me mantenga.  
  
Dijo eso último con una maldad fría que abofeteó a Harry en el alma. Por una vez se sentía impotente ante esa clase de brutalidad. Además del terror que empezaba a sentir de que en algún momento apareciera algún reportero, se sumó tambien el pánico a que Draco llegara o que ya estuviese en la mansión y quizás observando desde alguna de las numerosas ventanas.  
  
La mano del tipo, extendida, demandante era por demás explícita, pero esta vez no se bajó al tenerla llena de dinero, tanto billetes muggles como algunos Galeones.  
  
- Qué desconsiderado, Potter. Me das todo así y voy a perder algo...¿Qué tal si tambien me das la billetera...?- comentó, riendo.  
  
Harry ni siquiera pudo responder, apenas lo miró un instante antes de manotear aterrada, desesperadamente la varita y aparecerse en el vestíbulo de su casa.  
  
Draco aún no había llegado y agradeció a todos los dioses que recordó en ese momento, por ese respiro. Se arrojó sobre uno de los sillones a tratar de recuperarse.  
  
********** ****************** ***************  
  
Ni siquiera sabía muy bien cómo había llegado a tener un amante.  
  
Durante alguna de esas batallas, de esos encuentros con Mortífagos, había empezado la relación con Draco y luego de vencer a Voldemort, todo se había fortificado, se había hecho oficial.  
  
Habían comenzado a vivir juntos luego de algo así como seis o siete meses de noviazgo y en realidad era feliz con él.  
  
Así que no se explicaba muy bien qué había pasado. Por los conocidos que aún conservaba en el ambiente muggle, visitaba diversos lugares. Su relación con Draco lo había refinado en más de un aspecto, así que en una exposición artística había conocido a ese chico, bohemio, pintor regular pero bastante atractivo e incluso parecido a Oliver Wood, un antiguo compañero de colegio. Al margen de eso, nada lo había inclinado especialmente hacia él, a menos que se tuviera en cuenta una curiosidad innata que siempre había sido uno de sus defectos.  
  
A lo mejor había sido que su existencia se habia tornado demasiado pacífica luego de pasar la mayor parte de su vida en peligro. Quizás era esa ausencia de emoción lo que lo había empujado a la aventura.  
  
Por supuesto todo había comenzado como una simple reunión a compartir un café, y una conversación acerca de esos cuadros que hacía. Una segunda reunión esta vez en el departamento del artista para contemplar el 'estudio' y las nuevas obras, terminó entre besos que por lo inesperados fueron particularmente fogosos.  
  
En un principio, Harry se horrorizó ante lo sucedido, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ese elemento nuevo que había aparecido en su vida, pero al final había cedido a la pasión nueva.  
  
No habían transcurrido dos meses desde que había comenzado todo aquello, pero nunca como hasta ese momento, veía en toda su magnitud la locura en que se había metido; porque ahora el peligro era real, la posibilidad de que Draco lo averiguara todo y con justa razón lo abandonara, lo sumía en un miedo que no podía explicar con palabras.  
  
Por espacio de casi tres días estuvo recluido en la mansión, rondando de una habitación a la otra, haciéndole la vida imposible a los elfos y para ser justos, tambien al resto de los empleados.  
  
No quería correr el riesgo de encontrárselo de nuevo. Ese tipo había averiguado su nombre, su dirección, sabía cómo encontrarlo y evidentemente se movía en 'su mundo' tanto como en el muggle. Y había tenido tanto éxito en sus dos anteriores incursiones que iba a ser dificil en verdad cortar la situación.  
  
El miedo se convertía en pánico cuando pensaba en Draco. Había servido como espía para Voldemort hasta su caída, y luego se había asegurado que ese hecho quedara muy bien registrado por todos lados.  
  
Eso lo había puesto a salvo de la expropiación de todos sus bienes, como había sucedido con la mayoría de los Mortífagos. Su padre había muerto durante los combates, de manera que siendo bastante joven, se había encontrado dueño de una fortuna y de todas las empresas Malfoy.  
  
Su padre lo había preparado bien para eso, y era un hombre de negocios próspero, aunque para conseguir el respeto de todos había sacrificado una parte del espíritu jovial que había tenido en la época del noviazgo.  
  
Había madurado de pronto, ante la responsabilidad de no perder terreno ante empresarios mas fogueados pero no mas astutos que él. No en vano había sobrevivido entre los Mortífagos, nadie iba a sacarlo del juego así como así.  
  
La relación con Harry había sido una pequeña tormenta, pero Harry no era un jovencito del montón, era el vencedor de Voldemort y si en aquel momento hubiese anunciado que le gustaba acostarse con un elfo doméstico, nadie hubiese levantado un solo murmullo al respecto. Y cuando la relación se consolidó, a todos dejó de importarles. Las invitaciones a reuniones empresariales y de familia iban dirigidas a ambos y en general se los aceptaba en todos los ambientes adultos como la pareja que eran.  
  
El descubrimiento de una posible relación furtiva de Harry pondría a Draco en un papel vulnerable horrible, y ahora lo veía con una claridad espantosa porque nada de lo que él hiciera pasaría inadvertido por mucho tiempo.  
  
No podía decir que no le importaba por completo lo que le sucediera a él, pero su mayor preocupación era el efecto que ese descubrimiento tendría en la vida pública y privada de Draco.  
  
"¿Cuanto tiempo más podré mantener a ese tipo alejado...? ¿Un mes... dos? Se pondrá más exigente..."  
  
La evolución de los acontecimientos él la conocía bastante bien. Encuentros como el ocurrido frente a la reja, esperaba que nunca obtuviera la manera de comunicarse vía chimenea con él, o por medio de una lechuza.  
  
"Oh, Dios... Una nota..."  
  
Durante esos tres días, esa idea lo torturó hora tras hora. Podía imaginarse a alguna de las numerosas lechuzas de la mansión trayendo la nota y entregandola directamente en las manos de Draco; casi podía verlo entrar, con la carta en la mano, el rostro pálido, los terribles ojos grises velados por la incertidumbre... Y luego el interrogatorio, lento, minucioso...  
  
"¿Y entonces qué haré...? ¿Tendré la presencia de ánimo para negarlo todo...?" se preguntaba una y otra vez.  
  
Pero la pregunta realmente angustiante era otra:  
  
"¿Qué hará él...?"  
  
Y ahí era donde todo se mezclaba en un miedo confuso y espantoso, porque las suposiciones se hundían en la negrura de lo desconocido. Era en el curso de estas meditaciones cuando descubría que había un lado de Draco que no conocía lo suficiente. Tenían sus discusiones de vez en cuando, de manera que sabía reconocer cuando estaba alterado, pero nunca lo había visto realmente furioso y eso hacía impredecibles sus reacciones.  
  
En general era frío y reservado, salvo lógicamente cuando hacían el amor, pero en el resto del tiempo había que leer muy bien su expresión para saber cómo se sentía.  
  
Una de esas noches, mientras Draco leía sentado en su sillón frente a la chimenea, Harry trató de encontrar algunas pistas a esas preguntas escrutando atentamente el rostro de su pareja.  
  
La cabeza estaba apenas reclinada, de manera que la luz incidía en forma perfecta para resaltar sus rasgos. El cabello rubio platinado ya no estaba corto ni peinado con kilos de gel como en el colegio, sino que era una melena suave y sedosa que caía hasta los hombros y que durante el día llevaba sujeta sobriamente con una cinta negra, obvia reminiscencia de su padre; pero durante la noche, en casa, la dejaba suelta y entonces recuperaba su edad real. La frente despejada era amplia y clara, como moldeada por un escultor, al igual que la nariz y los pómulos altos. La piel, siempre había sido perfecta, la mayoría del tiempo blanca, etérea como si una luz lo iluminara desde adentro y la boca de labios rosados y finos se veia severa, inflexible. Todo combinaba a la perfección para hacer un conjunto de rasgos viriles, llenos de energía y fuerza y Harry se encontró mirandolo con orgullo y alegría.  
  
En aquel momento, como presintiendo la observación, Draco levantó la vista hacia él, un centelleo de luces azules dentro de aquellos iris color plata, interrogantes, y Harry no pudo sostener la mirada, rápido volvió hacia su tarea para impedir que surgiera cualquier pregunta inoportuna.  
  
Y el miedo crecía en su interior, como un monstruo que empezaba a tomar medidas inconmensurables con cada hora, con cada llamada a la puerta, con la llegada de cada mensaje, con cada chisporroteo inesperado en la chimenea...  
  
TBC...  
  
Reviews:  
  
Di malfoy: Cómo se atreve? Porque es TONTO!! Pero se va a ir dando cuenta del papacito que tiene en casa (yo quiero uno, sí,sí) En cuanto a tus preguntillas, se resolverán en el fic, así que... Snif, no puedo decirte nada mas. Gracias por tus buenos deseos, y espero que te siga gustando. Ehm... ¿Puedo aprovecharme de esto y pedirte un capitulito mas de 'Dragon de mala fe'?? Porfis?  
  
Gab00: Verdad que siempre es Draco el infiel? No sé porqué... pero me parece que hay que ir igualando los tantos, no? ^_^* y Harry lo va a pasar mal... Je. Saluditos.  
  
Moryn: Oia, linda, no olvides que Harry tiene un toque Sly que casi lo manda a la casa de la serpiente en el primer año... Menos mal, sino este fic no tendría pie ni cabeza ^_~. Su parte Gry no tarda en aparecer y remorderle la conciencia.. jejeje... Un beso.  
  
Ayesha: Wow! No se me había ocurrido, Seve de amante... Mejor no, que si tengo que elegir, ahí el lío lo tendría yo para seguir el fic... Harry está jugando con su suerte, y no sabe lo que tiene en casita...(por qué no lo manda a la mía, que yo se lo cuido?). A ver si puedo hacer que la continuación tambien guste. Besito.  
  
Diabolik: Lo va a pagar... eso seguro, yo lo quiero mucho a Harry, pero eso no se hace!!! Aunque el morenito bien puede meter la pata, perfecto no es. Y parece que no se dio cuenta de la SUERTE que tiene ¬_¬. Bye!  
  
Gala: Claro que eso no se hace! Lo dicho, es tonto irremediable y va a empezar a darse cuenta de eso, pero a saber si ya es tarde... Un beso. 


	3. Capitulo 3

Título: Infidelity  
  
Autor: abysm  
  
Disclaimer: Sí, sí...Los personajes son de JK Rowling... ¿Contentos?  
  
Advertencias1:AU - Voldemort ya no existe y esto será slash Draco / Harry. Tendrá un par de escenas explícitas, más adelante, así que... si le molesta... No siga leyendo, sipi?  
  
Advertencias2: Muy bien, este capítulo contiene además de slash, LEMON, LEMON, LEMON, LEMON, LEMON!!!! En caso que no sepas a qué me refiero, quiero decir: relaciones homosexuales, con descripción explícita. ¿De acuerdo? Si eres menor, homofóbico, intolerante o una combinación de todas ellas, te pido que tomes en cuenta esta advertencia, no sigas leyendo y luego no molestes a la gente de ffnet con quejas. Muchas gracias. Y si te gusta, pues espero que lo disfrutes   
  
Summary: Un error, uno solo puede arruinar muchas cosas. Harry va a descubrir que no valoró lo que tenía y ahora quizas tenga que pagar un precio demasiado alto.  
  
Capitulo 3  
  
Esos días encerrado fueron desesperantes, cada instante esperando que su existencia apacible se destrozara en miles de pedazos.  
  
Finalmente, la tercera noche debía concurrir a una fiesta, cuya invitación que ya había sido aceptada con bastante tiempo de anticipación, por lo cual era imposible no asistir.  
  
Aunque no estaba de ánimo de fiesta, sabía que era necesario sacudirse el miedo de esos días, necesitaba volver a ponerse en movimiento. Casi no se reconocía con ese temor que le agarrotaba los miembros, parecia imposible que fuese el mismo que tiempo atrás había librado batallas con magos poderosos.  
  
Terminó de vestirse con el traje de etiqueta negro que siempre usaba en esas ocasiones, hecho a medida para él frente al espejo de pie.  
  
Los brazos de Draco lo abrazaron por detrás, le depositaron un beso breve en el cuello y Harry se acomodó al cálido cuerpo tras él.  
  
- ¿Estás listo, amor?  
  
- Sí.- sintió las manos gentiles que abandonaban su cintura y le acomodaban la capa sobre los hombros asegurándole el broche bajo el mentón guiándose de forma experta por el reflejo.  
  
- Vamos entonces.  
  
Apenas un momento de súbito temor experimentó Harry cuando salieron al exterior antes de meterse en el carruaje guiado por pegasos, pero la reja estaba desierta, no había nadie fisgoneando desde allí, al menos nadie que él pudiera ver.  
  
Al llegar a la mansión donde se daba la recepción, por una vez en tantos días, se sintió libre. Allí estaba rodeado de gente que lo conocía, no había posibilidad que ese tipejo horrible se hubiera escurrido dentro de la fiesta y eso lo hizo suspirar con alivio.  
  
La sensación de la música flotando en el aire lo atravesó, recorriendo su piel, llenándolo de alegría. No era un bailarín experto ni mucho menos, su naturaleza tímida siempre lo había hecho poco propenso a esas demostraciones, pero esa noche, se sentía ennervado por la repentina libertad y se lanzó al baile para deshogar en él las tensiones.  
  
De pronto se dejó ir en el torbellino de ritmo, se abandonó a la embriaguez de los movimientos. Sentía los miembros afiebrados, plenamente consciente que muchos lo miraban, y sabía que lo miraban, hombres y mujeres porque era atractivo. Quizás no fuera como Draco, pero era atractivo de un modo mas informal.  
  
- Vaya, Harry...¿Qué tienes esta noche?  
  
Todavía trastornado por el frenesí de la pieza musical, se volvió, risueño, agitado pero los ojos escrutadores y fríos de su pareja lo atravesaron.  
  
"Cielos... ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo...? Me mostré demasiado desenfrenado... Maldición..."  
  
- ¿De qué...? ¿Qué quieres decir...?- preguntó ante el puñal de esa mirada.  
  
- Nada... Solo que es...extraño...  
  
Ni siquiera se atrevió a preguntar qué quería decir con eso, pero tampoco hubo tiempo. Draco giró y regresó a la conversación que tenía con otros dos magos.  
  
En ese movimiento, Harry tomó en cuenta los hombros anchos y fuertes, sobresaliendo poderosamente bajo la nuca de hierro. Solo en ese instante, Harry se dio cuenta que él no había crecido demasiado, pero Draco era otra cosa, era casi un metro noventa poderoso y fuerte.  
  
La magia se había extinguido de pronto. Ya no le apetecía bailar más, se quedó unos minutos allí, sin saber exactamente qué hacer y al girar, volvió a encontrarlo. Mirándolo, atravesándolo con esos ojos de acero; involuntariamente tembló ante esa mirada y su silencio.  
  
- Ehmm... ¿Ya tenemos que irnos...?- susurró en voz baja.  
  
- Sí.- la respuesta dura, casi hostil.  
  
El regreso fue silencioso, Harry no se atrevio a abrir la boca, pero al llegar a la casa, Draco pareció haber olvidado lo sucedido.  
  
Como siempre le ayudó a quitarse la capa y luego él se despojó de la suya y la chaqueta, quedándose en camisa.  
  
- ¿Quieres un trago antes de subir al dormitorio?- preguntó solícito y el gesto enterneció a Harry, quien decidió que no iba a arruinar toda la noche.  
  
- Claro.- dijo, mientras dejaba su chaqueta sobre un sillón.  
  
Luego fue hasta el mini bar donde Draco estaba preparando las bebidas y se divirtió unos segundos tratando de quitarle el corbatín sin estorbar la preparación de los tragos. Lo logró un poco antes y lo dejó con cuidado en el mostrador de madera pulida. Le desprendió los primeros botones de la camisa hasta revelar parte del pecho.  
  
- Toma.  
  
Draco le extendió el vaso sonriendo y fue hasta el sillón mas grande donde se sentó. Con una pequeña palmada en el lugar vacio a su lado invitó al otro joven a unirse a él, cosa que no tardó en suceder.  
  
Ambos disfrutaron un rato del silencio, solo se oía el tintineo del hielo en los vasos de cristal tallado.  
  
- Estabas muy lindo bailando esta noche...- murmuró Draco, usando su brazo libre para enlazarlo por la cintura y atraerlo hacia sí.- Todos te miraban, y yo casi muero de celos.  
  
"¿Celos? ¿Por qué celos? ¿Sabe algo...?" antes que el temor arruinara todo, le dio salida a esos pensamientos.  
  
- Lo siento, no quise avergonzarte delante de toda esa gente...  
  
- Tú nunca me avergonzarías, amor.  
  
Culpa. Horrible y desgraciada culpa.  
  
Antes que Harry pudiera encontrar algo para decir, Draco dejó su vaso en la mesita que tenía enfrente, le aferró la barbilla para hacerle girar la cabeza y lo besó suavemente.  
  
Sus labios se posaron sobre la boca de Harry rozándola apenas en un principio, recorriendola con su lengua, invitándolo a responder tomando entre sus dientes el labio inferior, saboreando. Y Harry respondió, entreabrió la boca para permitir que él la invadiera, la explorara como si nunca hubiese estado ahí, como si nunca quisiera irse.  
  
En algún momento, Draco le quitó el vaso de las manos, poniendolo en la mesita junto al suyo y se dedicó a esa boca que siempre lo desquiciaba hasta lo impensable. Lo besó hasta que ambos quedaron sin aliento.  
  
En un movimiento sabio, aprendido y practicado muchas veces, lo reclinó en el sofá, sin dejarlo libre ni un momento.  
  
Harry sintió el cuerpo firme sobre el suyo, acomodándolo en el sillón, y las manos que empezaban a luchar con la camisa. Contento, abandonándose, alzó los brazos y los enlazó en el cuello que había contemplado con temor durante esa noche, y que ahora se volvía irresistible. Quitó el lazo del cabello rubio gozando al sentir la seda de plata entre sus dedos, y goloso, ofreció su boca de nuevo, atrayendolo para que no pudiera resistir la invitación.  
  
- Condenación...- gruñó Draco dentro de su beso.- Te compraré una camisa nueva... Una docena.  
  
No le dio tiempo a Harry a preguntarse qué había querido decir con eso, y tiró de aquella haciendo saltar los botones de nácar y ganando con eso pleno acceso al torso moreno, tentador. Soltó los labios para dedicarse con devoción al cuello, al recorrido de la clavícula, al hueco que formaba en el hombro escuchando la respiración agitada de Harry.  
  
Aquel solo sentía ya sin pensar, la lengua húmeda dejando caminos cálidos en sus hombros, y la sintió llegar a uno de los pezones. Lanzó un gemido cuando sintió los dientes apretando apenas. Se arqueó porque mientras la boca ávida se concentraba en uno de ellos, el otro era atribulado por unos dedos sabios que lo rozaban, pellizcaban y volvían a acariciar hasta que los dos estuvieron enrojecidos y duros.  
  
Siguiendo su curso, los labios recorrieron el camino a través de su abdomen y juguetearon un siglo en el ombligo mientras las manos febriles se deshacían del obstáculo del cinturón.  
  
Las manos, la boca, todo Draco se retiró por unos instantes para dedicarse a quitarle los zapatos que volaron en alguna dirección, luego los calcetines y ascendieron por dentro de las perneras de los pantalones, acariciando las piernas. Salieron de ahí para librarlo de esa prenda estorbosa.  
  
Harry entreabrió los ojos, y se irguió un poco. Draco lo miraba, el deseo hacía que sus ojos se vieran casi negros, brillantes como si tuviese fiebre. Al notar que Harry lo miraba, empezó a desvestirse frente a él y sin poder resistirse, Harry se irguió y empezó a ayudarlo. Sin haberse librado por completo de su camisa, aquella pronto se unió a la de Draco en el suelo, y luego le siguieron los pantalones y el resto de la ropa.  
  
El moreno empujó apenas al otro, sentándolo y se ubicó entre sus piernas. Volvieron a unirse sus bocas y con eso, los cuerpos entraron en contacto pleno, la piel contra la piel, produciendo calor intenso, la maravillosa sensación de electricidad corriendo en todas direcciones. Era ahora él quien se dedicaba a asaltar el cuello de piel blanca, dejar la marca de sus dientes en los músculos del tórax y abdomen. Y no es que no quisiera quedarse allí más tiempo, es que había una parte que necesitaba atención urgente y él estaba más que dispuesto a brindarla.  
  
Su lengua rodeó el glande, y se extasió escuchando el gemido ronco que vino en respuesta; despues de lo cual empezó a recorrerlo, saboreando las primeras muestras de la excitación de Draco. Una y otra vez lo recorrió, mientras los dedos acariciaban los testículos y al final lo aprisionó en su boca. Lo soltaba casi por completo y luego volvía a hundirlo en su cavidad ardiente, glotonamente, pero a una velocidad exasperante por lo lenta. Hasta que un par de manos lo aferraron con fuerza por el cabello, manteniéndolo firme para penetrar hasta el fondo de ese cálido sitio. Harry no se resistió, sabía que tenía que relajarse para no ahogarse y poder respirar sin dejar de brindar ese placentero tormento, sus manos se aferraron a las nalgas firmes de Draco para confirmarle su placer con ese ritmo.  
  
Pero Draco parecía tener otras ideas. Súbitamente se soltó, lo levantó por las axilas llevándolo hasta su altura deseoso de probar su propio sabor en la boca amada. Un poco sorprendido, pero sin oponerse en absoluto, Harry volvió a sentir la lengua de Draco enredándose en la suya, repitiendo en ella lo que segundos antes había hecho con su miembro.  
  
Cuando lo soltó, en unos segundos Harry volvió a encontrarse en la posición inicial, el cuerpo firme y poderoso de su pareja aprisionándolo contra el sofá mullido, sus erecciones en contacto, en fricción incesante por el movimiento de las caderas. Ahora jadeaban juntos, las manos recorrian los lugares ya tan familiares sabiendo las sensaciones que despertaban, sin que por eso resultaran menos placenteras.  
  
- Tiene que ser ahora...- gruñó Draco, levantando las piernas de Harry sobre sus hombros. Pero él era un amante cuidadoso, e inclinándose apenas, le ofreció los dedos que iba a usar para prepararlo. Harry se aplicó a chuparlos con verdadera devoción. Segundos después abandonaron su boca para ubicarse en otro lugar, casi tan caliente como aquella. Harry gimió ante la invasión, apenas un quejido, que se extinguió cuando comenzó el movimiento circular. Incapaz de contenerse acompañó el movimiento con sus caderas. Cuando el segundo dedo acompañó al otro, ya fue un jadeo evidente.  
  
- Oh... por favor...- pidió clavando las uñas en el tapizado.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que quieres...?- preguntó el rostro ahora enrojecido por el deseo, luchando por el control de aquello que amenazaba explotar en cualquier momento.  
  
- A tí... Te quiero a tí...  
  
- ¿En serio...?  
  
- Te quiero dentro de mí...  
  
- Tú ordenas...- quitó los dedos y ubicó su palpitante pene en la entrada expandida.- y yo te obedezco...- jadeó empujando con fuerza.  
  
Harry ahogó un grito de profundo placer que hubiese despertado a todos en la mansión mientras Draco empujaba un poco más, y un poco más hasta estar completamente dentro de ese cuerpo ardiente. En los instantes que siguieron, Harry intentó relajarse, para acostumbrarse a la sensación de ocupación plena en sus entrañas, pero era tan agradable. Sin darse cuenta fue él quien inició el movimiento, y en respuesta, sabiendo que ya estaba bien, Draco se retiró casi del todo y empujó de nuevo al tiempo que tomaba en su mano el pene de Harry.  
  
Ahora aquel empujaba contra las caderas del rubio, buscando la penetración mas profunda, el contacto mas completo. Quería a Draco enterrado en lo más profundo de su carne, tomando posesión de lo que siempre había sido suyo y que nunca más daría a otro. Ese pensamiento hizo que las embestidas posteriores fueran casi salvajemente incentivadas por él, y cuando Draco explotó en su interior, llenándolo con sus fluidos calientes, Harry gritó su orgasmo sin ningun tipo de pudor, aunque con ello se despertaran hasta los elfos de la cocinas. Después, se abandonó a los brazos que lo rodearon, sudoroso, jadeante, satisfecho en cuerpo y alma; feliz por haber alejado el miedo que lo consumía, al menos por una noche.  
  
TBC...  
  
Reviews:  
  
Moryn: Al fin a alguien le gusto mi rubio serio y empresario, es que los imagino a los dos ya mayorcitos. No me resulta fácil escribir slash con menores de 17... me encanta leerlos, pero cuando quiero escribirlos...Puf! Todas las ideas se esfuman, por eso los personajes me salen un poco serios y angustiados. Snif.  
  
GabOO: Harry está sufriendo, je, le remuerde la conciencia por idiota, err... Oops, Sevie/Harry? No creo, cómo le hago eso a mi rubio lindo? No te preocupes, Harry ya tendrá su merecido. Cual de todos tus fics? Es que entré en tu profile y tienes muchas cosas escritas!!! No sabía dónde empezar y caí en un Lucius/Draco OO! (jamás lo pensé, pero me gustó)Dame tiempo para ponerme al tanto,sipi? Besitos  
  
Ayesha: A mí me gusta mi Draco serio... ;; tan bonito él, responsable y lindo. Cuida y quiere mucho a Harry y el otro $%& va y le pone los cuernos. En fin, que ya le tocará sufrir. Lo que hizo de calenturiento lo va a pagar porque su conciencia Gryffindor no lo dejará en paz. Y Draco... no sé que haría si se enterara, pero si el amante de Harry le llega a hacer una escena, se me muere el morenito y lo necesito para el fic, je. Son ideas mías o Harry no te cae del todo bien? Besos  
  
Murtilla: holitas! Por ahora, el punto de vista es el de Harry, pero habrá tambien el de Draco. No les gusta mi rubio serio? Vaya, que sea serio no significa que haya perdido su toque Sly, ya saldrá a relucir... algo.  
  
Nima jaganashi: Es muy tonto! Lo dicho, si no quería al rubio en casa, lo hubiese mandado a la mía., yo contenta que contenta. Los amiguitos de Harry... no andan por aquí. Que este es un problema doméstico, intimo... No me lo imagino a Harry hablando con Ron: Y sí, me aburrí y le puse la cornamenta... Jejeje, no, creo que por ahora no saldrán.  
  
Gala Snape: Sí, ya se le hizo la noche, porque no lo van a dejar en paz, ni su conciencia ni su chantajista favorito. Pero ahora sabe que quiere al rubio y no quiere que las idioteces que se mandó perjudiquen a Draco, por eso resulta fácil de chantajear, por eso y por otras cositas...  
  
Little My: Es muy escurridizo ese muggle, verdad? Tienes mente detectivesca, a ver si se te ocurre alguna otra cosita, no estás muy lejos... Oohh! Qué estoy diciendo? Igual no tendrás que aguardar mucho, no hago fics largos para asegurarme de terminarlos jejeje, asi que ya pronto se desatará todo. Besitos  
  
Di Malfoy: Incertidumbre y miedito de que el rubio lo descubra... Eso lo tiene mal, al fin y al cabo, era Gryffindor nomás y no puede hacer algo sin que la conciencia lo persiga por los siglos de los siglos. El encapuchado era Draco. O era el muggle?? Je, pensaste que lo iba a decir? Jejeje. Bien, no durará mucho la espectativa. Beso. 


	4. Capítulo 4

Título: Infidelity  
  
Autor: abysm  
  
Disclaimer: Sí, sí...Los personajes son de JK Rowling... ¿Contentos?  
  
Advertencias:AU - Voldemort ya no existe y esto será slash Draco / Harry. Tendrá un par de escenas explícitas, más adelante, así que... si le molesta... No siga leyendo, sipi?  
  
Capitulo 4  
  
La tregua duró apenas un día, al cabo del cual volvieron al ritmo de vida normal, y él a su creciente angustia. Haber hecho el amor con tanto ardor no componía las cosas, como él había supuesto; mas bien todo lo contrario.  
  
La certeza del amor que tenía y no había valorado hacía que por momentos tuviera serios deseos de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. Ahora sabía que había cometido uno de los errores más grandes de su existencia, pero lo peor de todo, era que sabía que amaba a Draco y eso hacía que sus acciones anteriores le resultaran excecrables incluso a él mismo.  
  
La mañana siguiente, antes del desayuno, mientras esperaba que Draco bajara a acompañarlo, encontró una nota recien llegada que seguramente un elfo había dejado sobre la mesa.  
  
'Favor de abonar al portador cien Galeones y remitir por el mismo medio'  
  
La caligrafía tosca, la nota sin firma, la demanda y la amenaza implícita lo golpearon con fuerza casi física. Agarró la nota como en una pesadilla y salió a escape del salón rumbo a la biblioteca. Se refugió en aquel lugar, temblando ante la posibilidad de que ese mensaje hubiese sido entregado a Draco en lugar de a él, como ocurría con casi toda la correspondencia.  
  
Manoteó la caja de su escritorio, donde guardaba su dinero y separó la cantidad pedida en una bolsita de tela con la mente en blanco. Llamó a un elfo y le informó que una lechuza aguardaba para regresar. Sin otra explicación, le dio la bolsita y se quedó en la habitación, angustiado y solo.  
  
En sus manos, la carta fatídica era la confirmación de sus peores sospechas. Enfurecido, impotente por encontrarse en esa situación indefensa y peor aún por saberse totalmente responsable de eso, rompió el pergamino por la mitad y luego en muchos pequeños pedazos. Iba a tirarlos en el cesto de la basura, pero al final los arrojó a la chimenea, donde vio como desaparecían entre las llamas.  
  
Cuando iba a volver al comedor, vio a Draco parado en el umbral de la puerta, observándolo en silencio, acusador, pero sin pronunciar una sola sílaba.  
  
- Tu correspondencia es privada, lo sabes. No tienes que mostrarme tus cartas si no lo deseas.- dijo tan solo, y giró rumbo al salón dejando un Harry sacudido por el temor.  
  
No podía pensar en nada, no quería pensar en nada. Lo único que hubiese querido era tener alguna actividad que lo absorbiera al punto de olvidar lo que sucedía. No podía quedarse en la casa, necesitaba salir, tratar de seguir una rutina mas o menos normal, pero el temor lo retenía. Lo que mas hubiese querido era hablar de eso con alguien, pero la verguenza lo contenía de ir a casa de Ron, su mejor amigo y contarle.  
  
Además, aunque aquel seguía siendo un gran compañero, había algunos temas de índole personal que era muy difícil hablar con él.  
  
Con esos cien Galeones había comprado tranquilidad por un tiempo, pero sabía que no iba a ser mucho.  
  
Y estuvo acertado.  
  
Al día siguiente ya llegaba otra nota, esta vez reclamando doscientos Galeones que pagó sin resistencia, espantado por la creciente exigencia. Tenía su dinero propio, la bóveda en Gringotts que sus padres le habían dejado en herencia apenas había visto menguar su contenido, ya que Draco le proporcionaba todo lo que necesitaba.  
  
Sin embargo, sabía que las exigencias irían en aumento, cuanto más entregara, mas pediría hasta que ya no pudiera darle más, y entonces llegaría la nota final, la carta fatídica y con ella, la catástrofe.  
  
Intentaba por todos los medios que su carácter no revelaba la incesante lucha interior que libraba cada día, cada hora, cada minuto; pero ese esfuerzo lo agotaba. Parecía que solamente una persona se percataba y eso, porque lo observaba sin cesar.  
  
Draco había tenido algunos cambios en esos días. La actitud severa que había guardado en días anteriores, la mirada dura e inquisitorial que solía dirigirle se había suavizado. Tenía con él una especie de atención que a Harry le recordaba bastante la época en que estaban de novios, una bondad y dedicación que solo conseguían confundirlo.  
  
A veces, hasta parecía que esas actitudes amables y tiernas solo estaban invitándolo a pronunciar las palabras que podían liberarlo, las que reconocieran su culpa, pero a la vez lo alejarían para siempre del temor. Y el darse cuenta de esta actitud solo acrecentó su verguenza, y puso un nuevo obstáculo a la confesión.  
  
Tres días más, una nueva carta; y esta vez eran cuatrocientos Galeones, pero para entonces Harry ya no podía pensar en otra cosa que en la siguiente demanda con los nervios tan tensos que cualquier cosa lo hacía saltar.  
  
Cinco días mas tarde, recibió un sobre, cosa extraña, porque las notas que llegaban siempre eran pequeñas y discretas. Con manos temblorosas rasgó el papel oscuro y desplegó el papel que venía en el interior.  
  
Tuvo que sentarse porque toda la habitación pareció girar en torno a él.  
  
Era una hoja de periódico, del Profeta, para ser exactos, donde las letras en tinta oscura lo enfrentaron como un insulto.  
  
'Según fuentes secretas, la pareja del conocido magnate Draco Malfoy, y estamos hablando ni más ni menos del señor Harry Potter; estaría involucrado en un tórrido romance clandestino. Este periódico ha tenido acceso a pruebas contundentes del hecho y nos preguntamos cuál será la reacción del notorio empresario...'  
  
No pudo seguir leyendo, era demasiado. Había una nota más junto al recorte.  
  
'Aún es una prueba, El Profeta va a pagar seiscientos Galeones por esta noticia. ¿Cuanto vale en realidad?'  
  
Demasiado, valía demasiado, pero no estaba refiriéndose a la nota. Con cierto asombro se dio cuenta que en realidad, se refería a Draco.  
  
No se merecía eso, ni nada de lo que había hecho. En definitiva, iba a ser él quien iba a pagar el precio de su idiotez, iba a ser su nombre el que iba a cargar con todo el escándalo tirando por tierra todo el lento esfuerzo que aquel habia hecho para hacerse un lugar respetable.  
  
Con respecto al propio Harry, de pronto recordó que muchísimas veces se había enfrentado a los rumores que los periódicos esparcían sobre él, y era probable que pudiera hacerlo una vez más. Siempre y cuando no hubiese otra persona envuelta en eso, siempre y cuando la persona no fuera Draco.  
  
Se levantó exhultante, y salió casi corriendo de la sala hacia el vestíbulo aún estrujando en sus manos los papeles recibidos apenas minutos atrás.  
  
Entonces el terror se hizo realidad.  
  
Ahí, de pie en medio del vestíbulo estaba otra vez el tipo ése, mirando muy entretenido uno de los cuadros sin que pudiese explicarse cómo había llegado allí. Aterrado, por unos instantes ni siquiera pudo balbucir la pregunta.  
  
- Éste no es de Phillipe.- dijo socarronamente en cuanto lo vio.- Linda casa, Potter... Vaya, y yo viviendo en ese tugurio...- sin prestar atención a la cara de espanto de Harry, avanzó hasta la sala, inspeccionando los muebles, las alfombras.  
  
- ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí...?- consiguió encontrar su voz en algún rincón de su garganta.- ¿Cómo entraste...?¿Qué diablos quieres ahora?  
  
- Sé amable, Potter. Veo que recibiste mi nota. ¿Interesante, no?  
  
- Maldito...  
  
- No juegues conmigo. Para el Profeta, la noticia vale seiscientos Galeones y los recibiré mañana a cambio de todos los datos. Digamos que unos seiscientos de tu parte, ahora podrían posponer una primera plana. ¿Qué dices?  
  
- Estás loco... Yo... yo no tengo esa suma...  
  
- ¿Qué no? ¿A quién quieres engañar? ¿y qué es todo esto que te rodea? Bosta de hipogrifo, seguro que no...  
  
- ¿Y crees que yo ando todos los días con seiscientos galeones en los bolsillos, idiota? ¿De dónde quieres que saque esa cifra?  
  
- Ése no es mi problema.  
  
Por esos instantes, ya la angustia de Harry estaba desbocada. En el desesperado intento que todo terminara de una vez, se encontró deseando que Draco entrara, que los encontrara discutiendo, que preguntara lo sucedido y que todo quedara al descubierto.  
  
- Pero ese anillo que tienes debe valer unos seiscientos, diría yo...- continuó el tipo...  
  
- Este anillo...- repitió Harry horrorizado, porque era la única joya que usaba, y era el regalo que Draco le había hecho el día que habían decidido vivir juntos. Ni que decir que era una pieza mucho más valiosa que los seiscientos o más que efectivamente podía valer.  
  
- No, este anillo, no... Escucha, yo... Puedo intentar conseguirte lo que pides... Tienes que darme tiempo...  
  
- La noticia saldrá mañana en el periódico.  
  
- Por favor, solo hasta mañana...te conseguiré los seiscientos...  
  
La frase se le congeló en los labios. La puerta del vestíbulo se había abierto y cerrado, sin duda era Draco que llegaba. Sin reflexionar, se sacó el anillo y atropelladamente se lo dió al tipo que lo hizo desaparecer en un bolsillo.  
  
- No te preocupes, ya me voy... Nos vemos.- dijo, girando hacia la salida.  
  
En la puerta de la sala, se cruzaron un momento, pero Draco ni siquiera pareció verlo. Sin duda el aspecto del hombre no le parecía en absoluto y eso a veces despertaba en él, al antiguo Malfoy, arrogante y algo despectivo tambien.  
  
Por un instante, Harry esperó que él hiciera alguna pregunta, pero Draco solo se limitó a dirigirse a la sala donde estaban empezando a servir la cena. Tuvo que dejar pasar unos minutos para serenarse y poder entrar al comedor. El momento había sido aterrorizante y aunque esperaba no demostrarlo, el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza en el pecho, que casi le dolía.  
  
El primer plato fue algo parecido a madera con restos de cenizas de algún día anterior.  
  
- ¿Oíste lo que te dije, Harry...?  
  
- Yo... ehmm... Perdón, estaba distraído.  
  
- Lo noté.- Draco sonrió indulgente y retomó el hilo de lo que iba diciendo.- Todavía no puedo creerlo, pero parece que por fin podré hacer este negocio. Es muy importante, tú sabes lo difícil que es entrar en el círculo de los que consiguen los artículos para manufacturar varitas mágicas... Al fin he podido convencerlos que pueden confiar en mí.  
  
Sirvió una copa de vino y tambíen le sirvió a Harry.  
  
- Por supuesto, creo que tuvo alguna importancia el hecho que yo esté viviendo con el hombre mas encantador que hay en todo el mundo mágico...  
  
La galantería solo hizo un profundo hueco en el corazón de Harry.  
  
- No es cierto...- murmuró sin darse cuenta.  
  
- ¿Perdón?  
  
- Yo... digo... Quiero decir que no es cierto...- intentó sonreir, pero tenía la impresión que la mueca conseguida era notoriamente falsa.- Tú eres muy hábil en los negocios...  
  
- Eso alimenta mi ego, amor; pero tengo que ser realista. Eres un héroe, todos te adoran y te respetan...  
  
"Y maldito si me lo merezco" pensó Harry en silencio.  
  
- El hecho de que estés conmigo y aún estés vivo, en una carta de recomendación por demás buena, diría yo.- dijo, con un dejo de su antigua ironía.- Pero bien, he trabajado tanto por esto que casi no puedo creer que sea cierto. En cuanto cierre el negocio, tendré mas tiempo libre, podré quedarme contigo en casa o podemos hacer un pequeño viaje... Lo que quieras.  
  
"Lo que quiero, es morirme."  
  
Contento, Draco le tomó la mano con cariño y casi al punto notó lo evidente.  
  
- ¿Dónde está tu anillo? Nunca te lo sacas...  
  
"Piensa rápido, por amor a Dios... Piensa rápido..."  
  
- Lo envié a limpiar... Iré a buscarlo en un par de días.  
  
Bien, ahí estaba. Él mismo había marcado el plazo para el final de esa tortura. Ahora, solo le restaba esperar.  
  
El día siguiente fue una tortura, un horripilante deslizarse de hora en hora, desplazándose en el tiempo como si aquel fuera agua o alguna otra sustancia viscosa. La angustia le oprimía la garganta, sentía como si la sangre bullera en sus venas a velocidad meteórica.  
  
La noche tampoco le trajo el alivio.  
  
' _El salón donde anunciaban la realización de aquel importante negocio estaba repleto de gente. Conocidos y no tan conocidos, pero todos ellos tan respetables, tan intachablemente perfectos.  
  
Ya estaban anunciando el nombre de Draco desde el estrado y por supuesto también el suyo. Ambos se pusieron de pie y avanzaron hasta el escenario pero en medio del trayecto, desde algún lugar salió ese hombre y se paró entre toda la concurrencia, gritando a pleno pulmón: ¿Así que un premio, Potter? ¿Y por qué? ¿Por ser la mejor perra de Mundo Mágico? ¡Este es el héroe de todos... El Gran Harry Potter se acuesta con cualquiera y menea el trasero como una perra en celo!  
  
Todo el universo giró para mirarlo, pero él solo veía una cosa: el rostro dolorido, profundamente lastimado de Draco. Sus ojos inundados de lágrimas de decepción, donde Harry podía ver su corazón hecho trizas.  
  
De manera irrazonable, intentó explicar, pero la voz no salía, no había voz o quizás no hubiesen palabras para decir. Y entonces, la expresión del hombre rubio cambió y fue de nuevo aquella amenazadora y fría, ahora llena de odio al descubrir el engaño. Su mano levantó la varita hacia él, apuntándole y Harry supo exactamente lo que iba a escuchar: Avad.. '  
  
_- No... por favor...- gimió apenas.  
  
- Harry, despierta por favor.  
  
Los ojos verdes se abrieron con dificultad, enfocando a duras penas la figura apenas delineada en la oscuridad de la habitación.  
  
"Fue una pesadilla...¿Habré gritado? Oh, por Dios... ¿Habré dicho algo?".  
  
- ¿Estás bien, Harry?  
  
- Sí.  
  
- Te ves un poco pálido. ¿Estás seguro que todo está bien?- la voz grave, calmada lo invitaban a sincerarse; las manos cálidas sobre sus hombros y como siempre esa mirada amante y sincera.- Hace días que no te veo muy bien... Estás como exhaltado, nervioso... ¿Estás seguro que...no tienes nada que decirme...?  
  
Una palabra, tan solo una palabra: 'perdón' y estaba seguro que Draco no preguntaría demasiado, lo perdonaría y todo quedaría bien, pero esa misma certeza del perdón lo hacía ver que no era merecedor de tal cosa. La vergüenza infinita selló dentro de sus labios la confesión que su corazón empujaba hacia fuera.  
  
- No. Todo está bien.  
  
Por unos instantes, los ojos grises se cubrieron de una sombra pasajera, pero al final; Draco solo suspiró y le dio un beso en la frente.  
  
- Si tú lo dices... Descansa, amor.  
  
Se dio la vuelta y volvió a acostarse. Minutos después, Harry escuchó su respiración tomando el ritmo pausado y leve del sueño.  
  
No pudo dormir en toda la noche pero al día siguiente tenía una meta concreta: tenía que recuperar ese anillo.  
  
TBC...  
  
REVIEWS:  
  
Moryn: Gustó el lemmoncito? Qué bueno... Ya que Harry había tenido su parte de contrabando, era justo que Draco tambien tuviese. Y que es su derecho después de todo. Bien, en cuanto a Harry, ya ha empezado a pagar. Literalmente, jeje pero todavía le falta. Besito  
  
Nima: Hola! Lindo que el lemmoncito te haya gustado, porque a veces tengo miedito de que queden algo chocantes, gracias por tu opinión al respecto. Como esto es un 'angst ' el sufrimiento de Harry le remorderá la conciencia, pero ves que ya a empezado a sufrir. En cuanto al rubio, sí que creció, no? A mí me divierte mucho cambiarles un poquito la apariencia de acuerdo al fic, y me pareció que así tendría que verse para este, no? Y no,no se nota para nada que es tu favorito :D.  
  
Little My: Sí que era apasionado mi rubio lindo, nomás que no lo demuestra a todos...;D Pues sí, era Draco/Harry porque por la trama no me cerraba que Harry se dejara arrinconar tan fácil por nadie si hubiese sido el 'dominante'. En cuanto a lo otro, creo que ya me queda un solo capitulo para desmoronarle la vida a Harry jejeje, mala yo.  
  
GabOO: Hola! Sí ya empecé a leer y dejar mis reviewcitos ;P Con el fic larguito tendré que ir de a poco, tenme un cachito de paciencia, sipi? El bailecito fue un desfogue de Harry, nomás. Se había pasado los días angustiado y cuando estuvo seguro que el tipo aquel no estaba cerca se sintió demasiado 'liberado'. Y al que no le gustó mucho la exhibición fue a Draco, je. Celoso,celoso aunque después hicieran las pases. Síp, el morenito es el sumiso aquí. Si no me arrojan de ffnet cuando termine éste, subiré uno que tenía en Sfnet donde Harry era diferente...  
  
Ayesha: No se atreve, no se atreve a decir que metió la pata hasta las orejas!! Ya ves que ahora aparte de culpa, tiene vergüenza (es lo menos que debería tener) Harry-on-top no me parecía convincente para que después se dejara chantajear, tuvo que resignarse a estar abajito para que el fic quedara creíble. Cierto, la fama no es todo, ciento cincuenta puntos para Seve. Besos.  
  
Gala Snape: Sí!! Draco ejecutivo, sofisticado y elegante! Con el padre que tiene, no puede ser menos... Te dá pena Harry? Ya te dará más todavía, el chantaje se pondrá peor. Para que aprenda que hay cosas que no hay que hacer. Y menos tratándose de a quién se lo hizo! Besos  
  
Icee Queen: Gracias por haberte tomado la molestia de leer este fic, me alegra que te esté gustando y más aún que no te haya resultado ofensiva la parte del lemmon, subir ese capítulo me puso un poco intranquila sabiendo que podía haber quedado un poco fuerte. Intentaré que siga bien. Besos.  
  
Olga: ya pronto sabrás quien es el encapuchado, y el chantajista y todo. Aquí entre nos, yo tampoco ni sueño en 'adornarle la frente' si tengo a un Draquito conmigo... Creo que ya me queda un solo capitulo más y no te preocupes, tampoco me gustan los finales tristes. Que los protagonistas sufran y requetesufran, y yo sufriré tambien para sacarlos de los aprietos en que los meto, pero al final terminarán bien.  
  
JK: Me ha sorprendido mucho encontrar este review! Me gustaría mucho poder contestarte de igual manera, pero mi inglés no es lo bastante bueno como para eso. TT... Así que ya ves, Harry está sufriendo, y tendrá un poco más en el futuro antes que todo se arregle. Besito. 


	5. Capítulo 5

Título: Infidelity  
  
Autor: abysm  
  
Disclaimer: Sí, sí...Los personajes son de JK Rowling... ¿Contentos?  
  
Advertencias1:AU - Voldemort ya no existe y esto será slash Draco / Harry. Tendrá un par de escenas explícitas, más adelante, así que... si le molesta... No siga leyendo, sipi?  
  
**Advertencias2: Este capítulo contiene algunas escenas de sexo bastante explícitas y si bien no contiene violencia en sí, la situación es casi Non- con o al menos consentimiento bajo amenaza. Espero que consideren esta advertencia para el caso de ser menores, homofóbicos o poco tolerantes. Sin ofender a nadie, pero no sigas leyendo si crees que puede causarte malestar, sip?  
**  
Y como es el último capítulo, contestaré los reviews antes del capítulo. Mala yo, je.  
  
Gala Snape: Está arrinconado, pobrecito, Harry, hasta a mí me da pena ahora. Y parece que nadie le explicó eso de los chantajes. Bien ya termina, pero se pone un poquito peor antes del final. Besito  
  
Ayesha: Definitivamente no lo quieres al chico. Bue, espero que con este capítulo te parezca sufrimiento suficiente... Y tu afirmación, bien; aquí tambien tienes la respuesta, luego me cuentas. Viva Seve... jiji Besos  
  
Olga: Aquí tienes todas tus respuestas, tu encapuchado y demás, je. Y no tengas cuidado, después de esto, a Harry se le quitarán cualquier ganas de andar buscando adrenalina por otros sitios. Ni aspirinas va a buscar, por las dudas. Besitos.  
  
Nima: Hola! Sí lo está pasando muy mal... Por fin a alguien le da pena el sufrimiento del niño dorado que no por dorado es menos tontin. Y él mismo se está castigando, juas. Como ya habrás leído, el fic termina aquí, espero que te agrade. Un beso.  
  
Murtilla: Holitas. Ja, sería bueno, pero Harry no es del tipo de andar mandando matar gente. Creo que esa sería una reacción mas Sly que otra cosa, y aunque el niño de oro tenga algo de eso, creo que ni tanto. Draco no sospecha...? Mmm luego del capitulo de ahora me dices, sí? Un besote.  
  
Gab00: Holas!! Sí, pobre Harry! Draco, siempre lindo y luego de este capítulo, quiero uno como ése! O dos. El fic que decía yo es 'La furia', y tal vez ya lo habías leído, pero cuando se pinchó Sfnet, no quedó en el último backup que hicieron, pero ya lo subiré aquí. Espero tu opinión de este último. Besitos mil.  
  
Luna Locatis Lunática: Gracias por leer y por dejar mensajito. Draquito tiene sentimientos, nomás que no los demuestra mucho que digamos, y yo lo quiero muchito así. El amante de Harry, en realidad no es muy importante, salvo para desastrarle la vida al morenito, por allí le puse un nombre: Phillipe un poquito parecido a Oliver Wood, pero nada más que eso, Ya lo mandaron a silbar pa' otro lado. Beso.  
  
Icee Queen: Oops, estoy creando adictas,jeje. Bueno en este caso, no ha de ser tan malo, espero. Gracias por seguir leyendo, espero que este último capítulo no sea muy fuerte. Intenté que no quedara así, pero Harry tenía que pasarlo muy mal. Me gustaría tu opinión de este tambien, muchos besitos.  
  
Capítulo 5  
  
La luz de la mañana le recordó que era el día final, ya no había más plazo. Tenía que conseguir el anillo de regreso para esa noche.  
  
Apenas Draco se fue, se vistió y por primera vez en mucho tiempo fue a Gringotts a hacer una extracción de su propio dinero.  
  
Seiscientos Galeones de oro fueron retirados, hechizados para disminuír el tamaño y poder ser transportados con facilidad en una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo negra. Con esa pequeña fortuna en el bosillo de sus pantalones, Harry se dedicó a buscar a su extorsionador.  
  
La peor parte de todo, es que no tenía idea de dónde buscarlo. Era el otro quien siempre había podido encontrarlo y si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, ni siquiera podía recordar muy bien sus facciones.  
  
No obstante, tenía que intentar algo. Se sentó en algún lugar del Callejón Diagon a pensar. Ni siquiera sabía si era muggle o mago.  
  
Entonces iría al único lugar donde podía obtener información de él. A casa de su ex amante.  
  
Con esa determinación tomada, abandonó el Londres mágico y a través del Caldero Chorreante salió al mundo muggle. Recorrió la misma ruta que antes conocía de memoria hasta el edificio situado en ese barrio alejado.  
  
Cuando estuvo ante la puerta, su decisión flaqueó un poco, pero luego recordó que no tenía alternativa o la pesadilla de la noche anterior podia convertirse en algo penosamente cercano. Luchando consigo mismo, subió de nuevo los dos pisos por las escaleras de madera y una vez más estuvo ante ese lugar al que lo había llevado la locura. Casi alzaba la mano para tocar cuando la voz conocida, lo hizo girar.  
  
- No aprendes, Potter.  
  
- No vengo a ver a Phillipe.- dijo, asombrado de la seguridad en su propia voz.- En realidad, venía a preguntarle por ti. Necesitaba encontrarte.  
  
- No me digas...  
  
- Tenemos que hablar.  
  
- Si tú lo dices...- con un gesto burlón, le indicó a Harry que lo siguiera y ambos recorrieron el pasillo hasta una puerta cercana. Abriéndola, le cedió el paso y entró tras él.- Te escucho, Potter.  
  
- Necesito que me devuelvas el anillo.  
  
- Muy bien, ahora cuentame una de vaqueros.  
  
- Estoy hablando en serio. ¿Aun lo tienes, verdad? Te traje el dinero, pero quiero mi anillo de regreso.  
  
El hombre lo estudió unos segundos, como si estuviese calibrando la decisión.  
  
- Sí tengo tu anillo... Al parecer, vale mucho más de lo que yo pensaba... Ahora que lo pienso, sí me vendrá mejor el dinero. ¿Qué haría un tipo como yo con una joya como ésa?  
  
"¿Por qué será que esa frase no termina de tranquilizarme como debiera?" pensó Harry.  
  
- Así que la nota del periódico te afectaría más de lo que yo pensé.  
  
"Está jugando a mentira-verdad. No puedo permitirle ganar"  
  
- A ti no parece importarte demasiado... ¿Entonces es lo que le pase a tu hombre...? Claro eso debe ser. ¿qué estás dispuesto a darme por el anillo?  
  
- Ya te lo dije, te traje el dinero. Es todo lo que habías pedido.  
  
- Sí, el dinero; pero yo no hablaba de eso. Hablo de... un extra...  
  
- ¿Un... qué?  
  
- Verás... Creo que me intriga saber qué es lo que Phillipe ve en ti.- dijo, acercándose a Harry y aquél retrocedió antes de poder pensarlo.  
  
- No...  
  
- No es una palabra demasiado terminante, Harry... Piénsalo.  
  
- No tengo nada que pensar...  
  
- Yo creo que sí. ¿Qué pasará cuando la noticia ocupe la primera plana del periódico? ¿Podrás afrontarlo? Te va a odiar, Harry... Te va a odiar tanto como ahora te ama...  
  
- No, él... - hubiese querido decir que no, que no lo iban a odiar, pero no estaba seguro.  
  
- Tú podrías enfrentar otra vez todo eso, seguro; pero él... ¿Él podrá? Todo su trabajo, toda su preocupación por hacerse un nombre respetable sin saber que está viviendo con un cualquiera...  
  
- Yo no soy...  
  
- No discutiré eso contigo, Harry...Tengo ideas mejores para que hagamos juntos. ¿Quieres el anillo? Bien, tendrás el anillo, pero el precio es ése. El precio, eres tú... O una primera plana exclusiva en El Profeta.  
  
"Es demasiado. No puedo hacer esto, no puedo" pero una vocecita impiadosa desde el fondo de su cerebro se abrió paso. "Ah, claro; por puro deseo y nada más sí puedes acostarte con un extraño..."  
  
No era solo eso. Era todo su cuerpo que retrocedía ante la sola idea del contacto con ese hombre que había estado acosándolo, torturándolo día tras día.  
  
- No puedo...  
  
- Vamos... no ha de resultar tan difícil. Después de todo, uno más, uno menos... ¿Cuál sería la gran diferencia?  
  
La gran diferencia era que él nunca había estado con tantos, a decir verdad, además de Draco, sólo había estado Phillipe.  
  
- Yo... quiero el anillo.  
  
- Después, bonito; después.- dijo aquél, viendo que ya tenía la partida casi ganada.  
  
Avanzó hasta Harry y prácticamente lo empujó hacia atrás, hasta la puerta cerrada, aprisionándolo contra ella. Las manos fuertes lo aferraron por la cintura y la boca grosera buscó la suya, pero no tuvo suerte.  
  
"No, no... por favor, por favor... Esto no, no quiero esto...."  
  
Asqueado, Harry giró la cabeza, impidiéndole el beso. Una mano soltó su cuerpo para llegar hasta el cuello, sujetar el pelo oscuro y mantener la cabeza firme, de manera que no pudiese evitar la invasión de su boca. Posiblemente el hombre no se dio cuenta de nada, ya que estaba ocupado restregando su cuerpo contra el otro.  
  
Las manos de Harry intentaron poner distancia entre esa mole y él, pero le estaba faltando el aire y casi no podía contener el asco. Cuando al fin lo soltaron, las palabras lo dejaron helado por un instante.  
  
- Quiero que seas mi ramera... ¿Oíste? Si quieres el anillo, si quieres evitar el escándalo, vas a comportarte como una perra, y una de las mejores...  
  
Se separó bruscamente de él y lo miró, los ojos oscuros estaban brillantes de deseo, esperando la respuesta.  
  
Desesperado, con el único fin de salir de eso cuanto antes, Harry ni siquiera asintió. No hubiese tenido fuerzas para hablar pero eso debió contar como un asentimiento.  
  
- ¡Perfecto!- exclamó el tipo, giró y rápidamente se quitó la ropa. Se sentó en un sillón viejo y apolillado. Desde allí miró a Harry, que continuaba apoyado en la puerta sin poder mover un solo músculo.- Desvístete.  
  
Fue apenas una palabra, pero entró en la mente de Harry con la limpieza de un cuchillo caliente en la mantequilla.  
  
"Si hago esto no podré volver a mirarlo... Dios... Si no lo hago, Draco paga los platos rotos por mí..."  
  
Odiándose, y odiando a ese hombre, obligó a sus pies a avanzar hasta el centro de la habitación. Se quitó la capa. Tomó aire con profundidad y empezó a desvestirse.  
  
El sueter y la camisa, luego los zapatos y los calcetines para poder retirar el pantalón, todo formó un montón informe en el suelo sucio. Se quedó con la ropa interior, esperando en algún rincón de su mente que le permitiera quedarse con eso por el momento.  
  
- Fuera con todo.  
  
Apretando los dientes de humillación y verguenza, Harry se quitó también los boxers.  
  
- Ahora, perra; prepárame.- le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.- De rodillas.  
  
Por supuesto que sabía lo que le estaban pidiendo, la idea le daba vueltas el estómago, pero ahora que había accedido, ya no podía volverse atrás.  
  
Muy despacio, se arrodilló entre las piernas del hombre y dirigió sus manos hacia el lugar que ya empezaba a evidenciar su excitación. Parecía como si hubiera olvidado todo lo que se hacía en esas circunstancias. Conocía el cuerpo de Draco como el suyo propio y eso hacía fácil y agradable el amor con él; pero ésto era desconocido. Empezó a masajearlo con un poco de incertidumbre, unos segundos después, una mano lo tomó del cabello y lo hizo levantar la vista.  
  
- Con la boca, perra.  
  
El insulto era casi tan horrible como la mano que lo obligaba a bajar la cabeza y llevar su boca en dirección exacta a aquel sitio palpitante. Intentando no pensar en nada, Harry se lanzó a tratar de hacer lo que le pedían, pero era demasiado. Lo que empujaba en su boca nunca podía encontrar espacio suficiente allí. Dos veces la náusea le subió desde el estómago y las dos veces tuvo que aguantarse porque las manos en su cabeza le impidieron salir. Ya casi estaba listo.  
  
"Si consigo que acabe ahora, habré terminado" pensó con desesperación, pero el tipo pareció leerle los pensamientos, porque le soltó el cabello y poniéndose de pie, lo hizo erguirse tambien. En ese momento, Harry miró alrededor y vio que había muy pocos muebles en la habitación ruinosa, pero lamentablemente para él, uno de los muebles era una cama.  
  
Conduciéndolo por el brazo, el hombre lo hizo avanzar hasta allí. Harry se quedó de pie, sin atreverse a moverse por su cuenta pero entonces supo que si tenía que pasar, no quería ver el rostro de ese hombre convulsionado por el placer.  
  
Juntó coraje, después de todo, ése era el castigo por sus acciones anteriores. Ya que había tenido el ánimo de engañar a Draco, entonces debía tenerlo para enfrentar las consecuencias de lo que había hecho. Aunque fueran ésas.  
  
Avanzó, subió a la cama y se puso sobre sus manos y rodillas. Se estremeció al sentir las manos en sus caderas, en los muslos. La boca húmeda estaba recorriendo su espalda y mordiéndole los hombros. Aquello que minutos antes estaba en su boca, ahora pulsaba entre sus nalgas y se restregaba de manera obscena. Pero entonces las manos lo aferraron fuerte y lo hicieron girar, poniéndolo con su espalda contra la cama. Mirando ese rostro odioso. Ese hombre parecía adivinar sus más secretos terrores para hacerlos realidad.  
  
"Por favor, no..."  
  
Pero sí. Una vez más las manos lo recorrieron, ásperas, rudas. De manera maquinal, Harry recordó que eso que no había podido contener por completo en su boca, pronto estaría intentando entrar por otros lugares aún más estrechos. El pensamiento lo hizo contraer los músculos y entonces la boca del individuo recorrió el interior de sus muslos, rumbo a ese sitio.  
  
Como él no hacía ningún intento por facilitarle el camino, las manos le abrieron las piernas y se metieron por debajo de su cuerpo, levantándolo apenas por las caderas. La lengua, casi tan áspera como las manos se introdujo en su interior; Harry cerró los ojos y procuró evadirse.  
  
Cuando sintió que el hombre se incorporaba un poco y le levantaba las piernas, volvió a la realidad. Aún no estaba listo, aún no; pero no tuvo tiempo para decir nada en absoluto. Lo afirmaron por las caderas y con un solo brutal movimiento, rompió la resistencia inicial y penetró en su carne.  
  
Estaba tan tenso, tan nervioso, que el dolor fue enceguecedor, relampagueante y el grito se escapó entre sus labios. Aferró con fiereza las mantas, cerró los ojos con más fuerza que antes, apretó las mandíbulas para no volver a gritar, pero era terrible.  
  
Era inmenso, y no podía entrar por completo. Empujaba con fuerza, pero no había modo que todo eso entrara en tan estrecho pasaje. Lo estaba desgarrando pero en su enardecimiento, el hombre no se daba cuenta o no quería darse cuenta.  
  
Las embestidas brutales lo sacudían por completo, sentía las entrañas latiendo en su interior, y trataba de no emitir ni un sonido, pero al fin, el dolor fue mas fuerte y sus gemidos llenaron la habitación. El último empujón, fue acompañado por una sensación ardiente en su interior, una sensación que se repitió en dos o tres ocasiones, y entonces el cuerpo sudoroso y nauseabundo del tipo se desplomó sobre él.  
  
Temblando, sacudido por el acuciante dolor en sus entrañas, Harry continuó con los ojos cerrados unos segundos más, hasta que se dio cuenta que había terminado. Se obligó a soltar las mantas que aún tenía ferozmente aferradas.  
  
- Qui...quítate...- murmuró.- Sal.. sal de mí...  
  
Necesitaba que saliera, que lo dejara libre de una vez, consiguió mover sus manos para empujarlo por los hombros, para hacer que rodara hacia un lado y se quitara de él y de encima de él. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, consiguió juntar las piernas, girar hacia un lado de la cama y deslizarse fuera.  
  
Intentaba decirse que había sufrido dolores peores. Los cruciatus a que lo había sometido alguna vez Voldemort eran más dolorosos que el aguijón que pulsaba impiadoso en la parte inferior de su cuerpo.  
  
"Pero no era tan humillante..."  
  
Enceguecido, apenas se limpió un poco aquello que corría entre sus muslos y empezó a vestirse. Tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes.  
  
- El anillo.  
  
La voz era estrangulada y ronca, no parecía suya.  
  
El hombre abrió los ojos y sonrió.  
  
- En aquél mueble.  
  
Harry revolvió dentro de unas gavetas mientras luchaba por terminar de ponerse la ropa. Ahí estaba. Lo tomó y lo guardó en su bolsillo.  
  
- Nos vemos, Harry.- lo saludó el tipo justo cuando se dirigia hacia la puerta.  
  
"Solamente muerto." pensó mientras se lanzaba fuera.  
  
Bajar las escaleras fue un suplicio, pero en la desesperación de irse de ese lugar macabro, apenas se dio cuenta. Ganó la calle con un jadeo y empezó a caminar.  
  
Aún no terminaba de creer que había sido capaz de hacer algo como eso. Se sentía sucio, además de penosamente dolorido. El recuerdo de esa boca inmunda, las manos tocándolo le revolvieron el estómago. Incapaz de contenerse ahora, se apoyó en un muro y vomitó.  
  
El asco era tan violento que las nauseas lo sacudían por entero. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que aquellas cedieran. Temblando, se puso en camino de nuevo.  
  
En algún momento llegó al Caldero, cruzó hacia su mundo y obnubilado deambuló un poco por el Callejón. La mente embotada solo había retenido las peores imágenes de lo sucedido y las horribles palabras de despedida.  
  
'Nos vemos, Harry'  
  
"Ni muerto" se repitió.  
  
'Nos vemos, Harry'  
  
"Ni muerto"  
  
Se detuvo en seco, en medio de la calle. Era tan simple. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?  
  
"Porque antes no había hecho semejante atrocidad"  
  
Entró en una herboristería e hizo su pedido. El herbólogo lo miró un poco extrañado, pero le surtió lo solicitado. Pagó y salió.  
  
En trance. Posiblemente ésa era la expresión correcta para describir el estado en que salió de allí y llegó a la mansión.  
  
Se apareció en el estudio que compartía con Draco. Allí, en una esquina habían algunas cosas que necesitaba.  
  
Seguía temblando mientras machacaba las flores y las hojas en el mortero, no sabía bien si de anticipación o verguenza.  
  
No importaba ya. No importaba porque había perdido todo y ya no podía volverse atrás. Ahora sí, sus actos eran irreversibles y definitivamente imperdonables. Y si antes no había tenido valor de confesar sus errores, ahora mucho menos.  
  
Habría muchos comentarios, portadas en diferentes periódicos seguramente, pero al menos se ensañarían con él, no con Draco. Lo tacharían de cobarde y promiscuo.  
  
Estaba bien, lo merecía. Era todo lo que merecía por lo que había hecho.  
  
Agregó el líquido azul de una redoma pequeña y encendió el mechero. Era increíble lo bien que funcionaba alguna parte de su cerebro para calibrar la intensidad de la llama, preparar el caldero, colocar en él, el preparado y revolverlo. Calculó los minutos necesarios y agregó varios polvos, siguió revolviendo hasta que la preparación se puso celeste y traslúcida. Apagó el mechero y consiguió controlarse un poco para trasvasar el líquido a un frasco de vidrio.  
  
Se quedó mirándolo por unos instantes, sabiendo lo que pasaría si lo bebía, pero sabiendo tambien que él mismo había hecho imposible otra solución.  
  
Levantó el frasco con más resolución de la que pensaba, pero ni siquiera llegó a acercarlo a su boca.  
  
Una mano se lo arrebató y arrojó el envase violentamente contra la pared. El ruido a vidrios astillados lo hizo estremecer y dirigir la vista hacia el dueño de la mano.  
  
Draco, por supuesto.  
  
Tenía el rostro demudado y más pálido de lo habitual, los labios comprimidos y trémulos. Harry desvió la mirada hacia la mancha que dejara en la pared el líquido que había preparado mientras oía la respiración penosa del hombre a su lado.  
  
Su corazón ya era una máquina desbocada, irregular que lo estaba haciendo sufrir demasiado. Estaba resignado a la explosión de cólera que sabía iba a desencadenarse en cualquier momento, la esperaba casi. Pero Draco continuaba en silencio y con sorpresa, Harry descubrió que no parecía colérico.  
  
- Harry...- habló en un susurro, y su voz era increíblemente tierna.- ¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a sufrir así?  
  
Quizás fue el tono, lleno de amor, o tal vez la certeza de que él sabía; lo que fuera, desató el nudo de los nervios que Harry había tenido sujeto hasta ese momento. Se tambaleó, consiguió llegar hasta uno de los sillones y se desplomó allí.  
  
De repente, se rompio el dique que contenía toda aquella angustia, todo aquel terror acumulado y no pudo contener el sollozo ronco que se le escapó. Detrás de ese sonido, se desencadenaron todos los gemidos contenidos, las lágrimas de verguenza y humillación no derramadas; todas las emociones parecían sacudirlo sin que él pudiera hacer otra cosa más que ocultar el rostro entre las manos.  
  
No hizo las cosas mejores, el hecho de que Draco se sentara a su lado y lo abrigara entre sus brazos, cálido, dulce.  
  
- Sh... Ya está bien, Harry...  
  
Pero la voz, cada vez más solícita no hacía mas que machacar la culpa en el corazón del joven moreno que tenía entre brazos.  
  
Frío, calor, todo a un tiempo. El sufrimiento largamente contenido parecia enviar descargas eléctricas a través del cuerpo de Harry, que se estremecía sin control.  
  
Draco continuaba sosteníendolo, le tomaba las manos frías, le acariciaba el rostro helado y cubierto de lágrimas, y verlo sumido en semejante estado lo inquietó. Se arrodilló frente a él, tratando de hacer que lo mirara.  
  
- Harry... ¿Por qué te atormentas así...? Ya todo terminó...No tienes nada que temer, ese hombre no volverá... Nunca...  
  
Pero esas palabras solo hicieron reavivar el recuerdo de la vergonzosa experiencia vivida y el asco lo inundó de nuevo, convulsionándolo al punto tal que Draco tuvo un estremecimiento de horror ante el grado de desesperación que veía en su pareja. Confusamente surgieron las palabras de explicación, mientras no podía dejar de besarlo para calmarlo.  
  
- No... Él no volverá más... Te lo juro... Yo no podía pensar que estabas tan atormentado... que estabas aterrorizado hasta este punto... Yo lo único que quería era... era que lo dejaras... Que volvieras a mí... Lo supe no hace mucho, pero no podía decírtelo yo mismo... Yo siempre creí que volverías a mí... pero pasaban los días, y... Yo creí que te perdería... Traté de demostrarte que estaba dispuesto a perdonar... Lo siento... No quise empujarte hasta este extremo... Nunca pensé que intentarías algo como esto...  
  
Las palabras llegaban hasta el entendimiento de Harry de manera borrosa, lejana. No podían abrirse paso a través del continuo ulular en sus oídos; y los latidos de su corazón eran dolorosos, la sangre en sus venas parecía ir cada vez más rápido, enloquecida. Ya no lloraba más, pero tampoco podía decir nada, estaba en un estado muy parecido a la catatonia.  
  
Sentía las caricias de aquellas manos suaves en su rostro, los labios tan queridos sobre los suyos, pero ni siquiera podía coordinar una respuesta. Sintió que lo ayudaban a ponerse de pie y prácticamente lo hacían caminar llevándolo hasta su habitación.  
  
Amorosamente lo desvistieron, lo deslizaron entre sábanas frescas, y entre la nebulosa, Harry trató de decir algo que justificara el estado en que se encontraba, pero no pareció que hiciera falta. Se deslizó hacia la negrura de un sueño plácido que hacía muchos días no tenía acunado en los brazos del rubio que se acomodó a su lado.  
  
Flashback  
  
Cuando se desvaneció la furia inicial, intentó llenar el vacio resultante con la razón antes de permitir que el dolor y el odio se instalaran allí. De esa manera había conseguido guardar silencio por dos largos y tortuosos días.  
  
Solamente había podido sincerarse con Severus, su antiguo mentor; y apenas había podido hacerlo desistir de sus serias intenciones de ir a lanzar unas cuantas maldiciones muy dolorosas a su pareja o torturarlo a la manera muggle. Esa actitud no lo ayudaba, simplemente porque no quería perder a Harry, aunque tuviese que tragarse su orgullo en el proceso.  
  
Viendo que hacerlo desistir de sus ideas era imposible, Severus le había dado la tarjeta junto con un montón de recomendaciones, y Draco la había mirado con un poco de desconfianza, pero al final decidió que no tenía nada que perder y sí mucho que ganar, de modo que utilizó todas sus influencias para conseguir una cita en un horario conveniente para él.  
  
En medio de la noche, atravesó el Callejón Diagon y entró en las primeras sombras del Callejón Knockturn, deteniéndose en los primeros metros, ante la puerta con llamador de plata.  
  
La joven que lo atendió lo hizo pasar de inmediato y Draco se asombró por la elegancia y sobriedad del pequeño estudio. Esperaba pacientemente, y la aparición del mago no lo tomó por sorpresa.  
  
Apenas lo vio, se adelantó un paso, extendiendo la mano hacia él.  
  
- Monsieur Des Cars, supongo.  
  
El mago sonrió deleitado, muy pocas veces se le adelantaban de esa forma. La actitud del joven frente a él le agradó de inmediato.  
  
- Su pronunciación es perfecta, señor Malfoy.- comentó con voz suave, respondiendo al saludo. Le indicó su asiento y ambos se ubicaron.- Llámeme Julien, por favor.  
  
Hubo unos segundos de contemplación mutua antes que el mago mayor comenzara a hablar.  
  
"¿Cuantos años tendrá? Cuando apareció creí que podría tener la edad de mi padre si viviera, pero... ahora parece más joven... Qué curioso..." pensó Draco.  
  
- Usted dirá en qué puedo serle útil.  
  
- Su fama le ha precedido, señor Julien, antes que me decidiera a venir a solicitarle su ayuda.  
  
- Me halaga usted, pero ¿podrá decirme de qué índole es su problema?  
  
Draco tomó aire lentamente antes de hablar.  
  
- Digamos que es personal, muy íntimo.  
  
- Sabrá usted que éste no es un consultorio sentimental, señor mío.  
  
- Jamás cruzó por mi mente semejante idea  
  
- Entonces no le entiendo.  
  
De pronto Draco tuvo la certeza que ese mago podía ayudarlo. Aun no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo, pero la seguridad le llegó como una brisa de aire fresco.  
  
- Mi nombre es bastante conocido.- comenzó.- Como tambien el hecho de que comparto mi vida con otro hombre.  
  
- Sin ninguna duda ambos nombres son bastante mas conocidos de lo que ustedes seguramente desean.- comentó el mago, con una pequeña sonrisa comprensiva.  
  
- Espero que no juzgue mi conducta.  
  
- En absoluto, continue usted.  
  
- He sabido últimamente... Me enteré... Bueno, él tiene un amante.- Draco suspiró tratando de sosegarse un poco. Le había costado una enormidad admitir eso frente a un completo extraño.- Lo que le pido, señor Julien; es su ayuda para que Harry deje a ese hombre.  
  
Por unos instantes, el mago contempló el rostro impasible que tenía frente a sí. Debajo de esa máscara que con seguridad usaba para hacerse un lugar entre hombres más experimentados, adivinaba el dolor. Para quien supiera ver, esos ojos expresaban mucho más de lo que imaginaban.  
  
- ¿Ha pensado que quizás su pareja ya no lo ama a usted?  
  
- Lo pensé, no lo dude; pero nada en su actitud me dice eso. Es como si... como si eso hubiese ocurrido de una manera imprevisible incluso para él... No, yo sé que aún me ama.  
  
- ¿Entonces qué es lo que usted quiere?  
  
- Quiero que se dé cuenta que está en un error, que vuelva conmigo por completo. Pero si lo confronto, lo perderé... Y si no lo hago, también...  
  
- Su petición es bastante difícil, ya que estamos haciendo hipótesis sobre sentimientos que nos son ajenos. No obstante creo que podremos hacer algo. Supongo que mi asistente le pidió que trajera algún efecto que su pareja use muy seguido.  
  
- Sí.- Draco sacó del bolsillo de su túnica un broche de oro y lo puso en el escritorio, entre los dos. Representaba un león rampante, símbolo de la Casa Gryffindor. El ojo de rubí destelló a la luz de las velas.- El... siempre lo usa con su capa...  
  
- Es un broche muy fino. Tiene usted un gusto excelente.  
  
- Gracias. Se lo regalé a Harry... en nuestro primer aniversario...  
  
- Bien. Sosténgalo usted en su palma.- diciendo esto, sostuvo sobre el broche, un péndulo.- Ahora, voy a hacerle algunas preguntas, necesito que sus respuestas sean sinceras, ya que afectarán directamente sobre el conjuro que pondré en el broche ¿Comprende?  
  
- Entendido.  
  
- Muy bien. Su pareja tiene un amante. ¿Qué sintió usted al saberlo?  
  
"Eso se llama ser directo" pensó Draco.  
  
- La verdad señor Julien, he tenido un monton de sensaciones encontradas desde hace dos días y algunas de ellas... me averguenza admitirlo, eran bastante violentas, por decir lo menos.  
  
- Yo diría que eso es honestidad. ¿Por qué no cedió usted ante esas... sensaciones?  
  
- ¿Por qué? Nunca podría hacerle daño a Harry... - en ese punto, el péndulo comenzó a oscilar suavemente sobre el broche.  
  
- Bien. ¿Y al hombre con quien lo engaña?  
  
- Eso es otra cosa. Creo que medité seriamente utilizar algunas... cosas 'imperdonables' que ningún mago decente usaría, si me comprende usted.  
  
- Sí.¿Por qué no lo hizo?  
  
Esa vez Draco tuvo que tomarse su tiempo para pensar en la respuesta mas sincera que pudiese dar.  
  
- Creo que he cubierto mi cuota de muerte durante la guerra con Voldemort. Ya no quiero más de eso en mi vida.- ahora el péndulo describía amplios círculos sobre la mano extendida de Draco.  
  
- ¿Entonces qué es lo que quiere?  
  
- A Harry, sólo a él.  
  
- ¿Y si él no lo quisiera? ¿Sería usted capaz de obligarlo a permanecer a su lado?  
  
Draco tragó fuerte, la sola idea de que eso fuera posible parecía crear un vacio inmenso en su pecho. Casi dolía.  
  
- Yo... si él no me quisiera... Con todo el dolor que eso me causaría... Lo dejaría ir... "Pero eso me mataría"  
  
No miró al mago al decir eso pero de pronto, el péndulo se iluminó con una iridiscencia azul y trazó círculos de luz sobre el broche.  
  
El mago sonrio al ver eso y mantuvo el péndulo hasta que aquel dejó de moverse. Draco había mirado todo sintiendo el calor en la palma de su mano, un calor agradable que pareció impregnarse en la joya que sostenía.  
  
- Muy bien, señor Malfoy; asegúrese que él use el broche todo el tiempo que sea posible.  
  
- ¿Y qué es lo que pasará?  
  
- ¿Qué supone usted que es lo peor que puede pasarle a quien tiene un amorío clandestino?  
  
- No lo sé... Supongo que lo peor es que lo descubran.  
  
- Sí, en parte. Pero si la persona que está haciendo eso es muy conocida, lo peor que puede pasarle es que lo amenacen con hacerlo público. El conjuro del broche creará una visión para su Harry. Lo hará experimentar sus temores. Los hará tan reales como él los crea reales. Es de esperar que si él aún lo ama, preferirá contarselo él mismo antes que dejar que otro lo haga.  
  
- ¿Y si no me lo cuenta?- la pregunta salió antes que pudiera meditarla.  
  
- Bien... entonces tal vez él no lo ama tanto como usted piensa.- por un instante, el mago casi lamentó haber tenido que dar esa respuesta, pero la sinceridad era la parte más importante de esos conjuros que él hacía. Aunque había otras posibilidades verguenza, culpa, ésa era la mayor.- Creo que quizás debería usted pensar mejor si quiere hacer esto.  
  
Draco lo pensó apenas unos segundos. A pesar de todo, estaba seguro que Harry aún lo amaba. Cerró la mano sobre el broche y lo guardó de regreso en su bolsillo. Casi al mismo tiempo, se puso de pie.  
  
- Yo sé que me ama.- dijo, y su voz no admitía réplica.  
  
- En ese caso, no tiene que preocuparse; todo saldrá bien. Ah, algo más. Salvo usted, nadie mas podrá ver lo que el conjuro hace, quizás alguna otra criatura mágica, pero nadie más y funcionará unicamente cuando Harry esté solo.  
  
- ¿Qué pasará si intenta usar su magia?  
  
- No se preocupe, ni siquiera recordará que puede hacerlo.  
  
- Comprendido.- una vez más se adelantó a saludarlo y el mago sonrió.- Señor Julien, lo saludo. Ha sido un placer.  
  
- El placer ha sido mio.- contestó aquél, y cuando vio al joven salir de su pequeño estudio esperó sinceramente que ese otro hombre realmente lo amara como merecía.  
  
Fin del Flashback  
  
La luz de la mañana le hizo abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que había dormido mucho. Y que su rostro descansaba sobre un cuerpo cálido.  
  
Por un instante, Harry pensó que todo había sido un sueño, una fantasía y que pronto retornaría a la angustia en la que se había acostumbrado a vivir, pero luego sus ojos se posaron en algo más.  
  
El anillo volvía a estar en su mano, entonces todo lo que había parecido un sueño cobró consistencia de realidad y lo sobresaltó.  
  
Ese movimiento descontrolado despertó a Draco y la mirada amante que le dirigió, le recordó tambien la parte buena del desastre. Antes que pudiera decir nada, Draco le explicó, esta vez con más calma todo lo que había pasado.  
  
Ese hombre que Harry había visto, no era más que parte del conjuro. El mismo Harry lo había creado dándole todas las características que el miedo y la culpa habían creado en su mente. Y lo había creído con tanta fuerza y culpa que incluso ese último día había llegado a experimentar las sensaciones físicas que había imaginado. Ahora se explicaba por qué el tipo siempre parecía adivinar sus mas oscuros miedos.  
  
Aunque esa declaración lo llenaba de tranquilidad, Harry no pudo menos que sentirse avergonzado una vez más. Para su propia conciencia todavía tenía que hacer un par de preguntas mas, pero ahora parecía una tarea un poco más fácil.  
  
- ¿Podrás perdonarme... algún día...?- preguntó temeroso.  
  
- Harry, no he querido otra cosa desde el primer día.  
  
Ésas no eran las palabras que podían evitar que los ojos verdes volvieran a llenarse de lágrimas de arrepentimiento.  
  
- Tú...- se mordió los labios, sabiendo que no tenía ningún derecho a pedir nada, pero era tan importante.- ¿Todavía me amas...?  
  
Draco se acomodó un poco para poder abrazarlo mejor, para tener un mejor acceso a su boca.  
  
- Nunca dejaré de amarte.  
  
El conjuro cerró las cortinas y ventanas de la habitación sumiendo todo en una oscuridad cómplice y ya no dejó que Harry dijera nada más.  
  
FIN  
  
N/A: Bueno, final rosita, ya les advertí, odio los finales tristes. Espero que hayan disfrutado el fic, como dije, cortitos para poder terminarlos. Espero nos veamos pronto. Muchos besos a tods. 


End file.
